Bedroom
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Madeline resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk the way cartoon characters often did. Instead, she let out an annoyed sigh, and motioned for Amelia to come in. AU, Nyotalia.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was late, almost 2am when the door opened just a bit. Madeline had been asleep for a few hours, and didn't notice her sister's entry until the bed dipped. As long as she could remember, Madeline had always been a light sleeper. There had been nights when Amelia would roll over in her own bed, and Madeline would wake up from hearing the springs creak, so her own bed dipping under her younger sister's weight was practically a cold splash of water in the face. Groggy, and disoriented, she rubbed at her face, and blinked through the darkness trying to make out the blurry shadowed figure of her sister. "What are you doing?"<p>

Amelia made a soft sound, and got off the bed. She fidgeted, and shifted her weight, almost as if she'd been caught doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to do. Even in the dark, Madeline could clearly imagine the shamed look on her face, the one Amelia got whenever she'd been caught red handed. It was most often seen when she stole cookies from the kitchen, or went to the McDonald's on the way home from school to avoid having to stomach their father's food. Now, it was because she had her own room that she should be in, instead of Madeline's.

A room that Amelia had fought for, none the less. They had shared a room since Madeline was only six, but this passed July, Amelia had decided she didn't just want a room of her own- she needed one. Her main argument had been that a thirteen year old girl should not have to share a room with her elder sister, especially not when there was a perfectly good room just down the hall. The argument had been countered with the fact that Madeline had never complained about sharing a room with her younger sister, and that the extra room was in use. The fight ended with Amelia calling their mother, and three days and nights of screaming before Arthur gave in.

Tonight was the first night Amelia had her own room, her space. She hadn't slept the room she'd shared with her sister since the fight had started. Opting to sleep in the hall instead, being a general nuisance for everyone else, as she slept like a rock, and everyone tended to trip over her early in the morning.

"I.." Amelia's voice was quiet, hushed, and nearly inaudible. "Can I sleep in here with you, Maddie?"

The blonde in the bed shot her sister an annoyed look that she knew Amelia wouldn't be able to see either. Both had eye sight problems, Amelia's worse then Madeline's, and in the dark, they were practically blind. The elder sister rolled onto her side, and back to Amelia, "Go back to your own room."

A frightened whine came from Amelia, who put her knee on the bed, and leaned forward. Madeline could feel the heat of her sister's face as it pressed against her back, she imagined her younger sister was blushing over this. Amelia had never taken well to having to admit she was wrong, or that she needed someone else's help, and whenever she asked for it, she would turn red as a tomato, and stutter like a little girl. Madeline normally gave in, tonight though, she was still furious over the stress Amelia had put their family through for a bedroom she obviously didn't really want.

"Please Maddie," Amelia pleaded against her back. Her breath was hot, her words soft and breathy, an arm sliding around to cling to Madeline's middle, "Just tonight, please Maddie, I don't want to sleep alone, it's scary."

A long suffering sigh slipped passed Madeline's lips, and she scooted further to the other side of the bed, "Just tonight."

The words came out soft, but annoyed. Spoken as though this promise would leave Amelia greatly indebted to her. Which it would, as far as the older girl was concerned. Amelia was known for kicking, and taking over the bed completely. Whoever had the unfortunate experience of sleeping in the same bed with her, rarely ever got to sleep at all.

Amelia gave an excited little gasp, and was instantly on the bed. She weaseled her way under the blankets and curled her long legs around Madeline's. Despite the year between them, Amelia had several inches on her older sister, and it showed as she pressed against Madeline's back, curling her arms around her, and pressing her face to the back of the other's neck, nuzzling against the soft curls of her hair. "Love you, Maddie."

Madeline rolled her eyes, and tried to squirm out of the grip before settling into it. There was no use trying to break Amelia's hold, Madeline had learned this over years of rough housing, tug of wars over toys, or the times their parents had tried to take just one of them. As delicate as Amelia could look, she was a tough girl, and breaking free from her was rarely easy.

Finally, giving another sigh, Madeline murmured a soft, "Love you too, Lia." even though she knew the other was asleep. After a moment of laying there, relaxing in the hold of her younger sister, feeling her deep, even, breathes against the back of her neck, and knowing she wouldn't be sleeping tonight, Madeline added a whispered, "Just for tonight."

The next day, Madeline nearly fell asleep in three classes, and came home to sleep for three hours before doing her homework and convincing Dad to let her cook. After dinner, she hid away in her room. She was brushing her hair, and checking over her history essay for mistakes, the house mostly quiet, as everyone else was in their own room, when the knock came.

A soft, shy knocking, almost hesitant. Turning from her computer screen, the blue glow of the screen the only light in the room, and looked at her door.

Amelia peeked through the partially opened door. Her hair a tangled mess, and her night shirt on, falling just to mid-thigh, ratty and the colours faded. A smile on her face, and that silly stuffed alien she took everyone in her arm, "Maddie…"

Madeline resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk the way cartoon characters often did. Instead, she let out an annoyed sigh, and motioned for Amelia to come in, "Shut the door, or Dad will notice in the morning."

Amelia let out a happy little giggle, and came inside, closing the door quietly, before crossing the room. "Will you brush my hair?"

Madeline rolled her eyes, and grabbed the brush, "Fine. And you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

She said it knowing it wasn't true. She would never leave her sister on the floor.

"Okay." Amelia responded, kneeling on the floor in front of Madeline's chair so her sister could brush the tangles out of her hair. She knew she'd sleep in the bed, no matter what her sister said.

"And after this, you're not sleeping in here again. I need to sleep, and you have your own room now."

Both knew that wasn't true either, but they left it at that.


End file.
